Pero con quien se fueron a quedar
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Recuerdos que tiene Kanon mientras se admira al espejo, por que claro , te dan ganas de contar tu vida entera mientras te chuleas en el espejo, por que carajos no. ( se noto la ironía? , YAOI SagaxKanon )


Pero con quien se fueron a quedar!

recuerdos que tiene Kanon mientras se admira al espejo, por que claro , te dan ganas de contar tu vida entera mientras te chuleas en el espejo, por que carajos no. ( se noto la ironia? , YAOI SagaxKanon )

"Pero que hermosura, que belleza" pienso cada mañana que me levanto y después de ponerme el traje para ir a trabajar, definitivamente, la humanidad perdió algo de su brillo cuando me case, he he, y miren nomas con quien me fui a quedar!, Y tuve muchas oportunidades eh, no crean, si recuerdo que se peleaban por mi en los bailes de la preparatoria, chicos y chicas por igual, tuve de aventuras que uf no me alcanza la vida para contarles!...y él, bueno, Saga era distinto, aunque nunca le faltaron buenos partidos rogándole a la puerta, pero él es raro, era de durar desde un año con la misma pareja hasta tener sus "amigos especiales" de ida y vuelta.

Si, definitivamente que perdida para los demás..., aun recuerdo una de mis mejores hazañas conquistando al millonario Julian Solo, alias Poseidón, o don pose para los cuates, dueño de una cadena de hoteles en toda la costa Este, el si que fue un gran partido!, me ofrecía el cielo y las estrellas, incluso me iba a poner mi propia casa en los "Pilares" la colonia mas fina de la baya, pero no, lo rechace, por que, desde antes que naciera, yo sabia con quien iba a terminar... y recuerdo como mi amigo Sorreto me zarandeo furioso " que estas loco? como pudiste rechazarlo!?" hehe ese camaroncito... si no hubiera sido por eso, él y Julian no se hubieran Cazado, el ingrato nunca me lo agradeció...

Y Saga? el también tubo un muy buen partido, cuando Saori Kido, la dueña de una compañía de bienes raíces llamado "el santuario" lo ascendió a gerente, a la muerte de Shion el antiguo gerente, era buen tipo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, no soporto que su novio lo haya engañado con un niño de apenas 17, ya estaba medio ruko, el caso aquí es que a Saga le dejo su antigua secretaria, todo una barbie, rubia natural, decía que era hombre , Shaka se llamaba, yo no le creía mucho, engatuso por completo a mi hermano, haaa esa rubia loca, si que era candente, y cuando le propuso a mi hermano mudarse con el, bueno para hacerles el cuento corto ahora trabaja en TvyNotas, jaja , bueno...ahora que recuerdo , lo de Shaka y lo de Julian fueron al mismo tiempo, si si !, incluso nuestros padres nos veían con felicidad y orgullosos, "mira nuestros niños, que bellezas, y sobre todo inteligentes!" creo que daban por sentado que los íbamos a mantener si nos amarrábamos unos ricachones, jajaja si lo hubieran sabido desde antes

oh si, recuerdo la cara que pusieron cuando se lo dijimos, fue una fría noche de Navidad, con la familia reunida y todo, y justo en la hora de los brindis , cuando todos contaban las buenas nuevas, Saga y yo nos paramos frente a todos y, tomados de las manos, lo anunciamos, uno de mis tíos volteaba a todas partes como buscando algo, supongo que a una "susodicha" , " somos pareja" , dijimos al unísono y con toda la alegría y naturalidad del mundo, mi tío el regordete rompió el silencio echándose a reír "no ya enserio"dijo serio.

"es en serio " dije, sabían que yo hacia muchas bromas así que se quedaron viendo expectantes a Saga el cuan solo asintió, y Puf! todo se fue al carajo, una prima que quería con migo lloro, mi madre se desmayo, mis tíos gritaron, fue un caos.

hum...que navidad aquella, recuerdo que mi padre grito, "ustedes! nuestro orgullo ¿¡con quien se fueron a quedar!?" ,a lo que Saga y yo solo nos sujetamos mas fuerte de las manos.

Sabíamos que seria un desastre, era inevitable, sabíamos que no lo aceptarían ni a la primera ni a la segunda ni a la quintoajesima vez , así que solo soportamos los reproches de nuestros tíos, los sermones eternos de nuestras tías, los lloriqueos de mi prima, pero nunca nos soltamos de las manos, ni dijimos alguna palabra en defensa, solo escuchamos atentos, nuestros padres nos veían expectantes.

"bueno al cabo de todo esto" dije algo fastidiado por pasar horas sentado en el mismo lugar escuchando sus reproches " ya hasta nos casamos" mi hermano completo la frase mostrando nuestros anillos, fue un desbarajuste también eso de casarnos, en el registro civil se nos quedaron viendo feo, la chica casi escupe su atole y torta de tamal cuando escucho que somos hermanos, pero gracias a Julian , que bueno que quedamos como amigos, y uno de sus contactos, nos casamos sin objeción alguna, y regresando a lo de Navidad... lucimos frente a todos unos hermosos, casi como nosotros, anillos de plata, con el símbolo de géminis en diamante, cortesía de la jefa Saori, y bueno ahora si , no fue mi madre si no mi padre el que se termino desmañando jajaja que noche... nos sacaron a dormir con el perro.

Pero, todo lo ocurrido valió la pena, ¿que digo ? lo sabíamos, desde niños, desde antes! sabíamos que no habría un tu y yo, un hermano mayor y hermano menor, si nacimos con diferencia de minutos fue por la incapacidad biológica y anatómica de nuestra madre!

Saga y yo lo sabíamos, lo acordamos, vivir cuanta aventura, romance e incuso decepción amorosa, todo! pero al final, sabíamos con quien íbamos a quedar... y aun a la fecha, nuestros padres al vernos llegar en las reuniones de navidad o cumpleaños , ellos solo suspiran y dicen!

¡Pero con quien se fueron a quedar!


End file.
